


Vagabonds

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this forever ago, but it took time to beat it into shape... inspired by this prompt: http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/3076.html?thread=3111428#t3111428<br/>After TDKR ends, Selina and Blake and Bruce find each other in various combinations over twelve months and as many countries, all three Clean Slate-d.<br/>Which pretty much says it all. </p>
<p>  <i>That Bruce could see. That and more. How her nails would dig into John's flesh, how he could press her against a wall and support her weight while they had sex. John's large hands on her slim hips. Her dark hair and pale skin. Her red, red mouth against John’s neck leaving a lipstick kiss like a scar over his jugular. His fingers itched with the need to touch that delicate place, where a knowing hand could make someone insane with pain. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to omletlove for working with me on this. <3  
> Also: because I think they're funny and betas should get the credit they deserve, I'm sharing beta/author notes. Enjoy. Omletlove: italics. Me: the other. 
> 
> “Fine,” he said and nearly added _but I won't have fun_.  
>  “You will,” his master answered as if reading his mind.
> 
> _Loll, but, not really because that would hurt a lot- ahhhhhhhh._  
>  **The master is a nice older man with the name of Yuu. He has a daughter and a pet-turtle that bites. He also knows his shit.**  
>  _A BITING PET TURTLE! He should bring it to training and have it munch on John when he fucks up or is grumpy. So basically, all the time._  
>  **He probably does that too...but the pet turtle is maybe a bit in love with John.**  
>  _This is still my favourite._
> 
> Icalynn commented that John would probably nick-name the turtle Raphael, because he had a thing for the Ninja Turtles when he was a kid...I might be writing that time-stamp.

**~One~**  
It's not like John didn't know what Wayne wanted from him when he left him the coordinates to the cave. He knew exactly what Wayne wanted from him. John wanted it too, had always wanted it. But, and it was a big fucking BUT: he wasn't ready. True, Wayne— Batman- left him all the toys and old contacts, but John had only basic academy training and stuff he learned on the streets. Things the Occupation taught him.  
It wasn't anywhere near good enough to be Batman, or his own kind of unnamed vigilante. He needed to train. He needed to spend at least seven years in Tibet to search his soul, but John knew that he didn't have seven years. In seven years the city would be beyond salvation. Right now he could go because people were still in the mood to help rebuilding. They were all in this together. They looked out for each other because there was no one else who knew how the Occupation had been for them. How it had felt.  
But who could tell how it would look in a year, or two?  
The League of Shadows wasn't anymore. And if it had still been around, it wasn't like John could've asked them to train him too and Wayne – the obvious fucking choice – fucked off never to be seen again. John didn't think Wayne was dead. He was too good for that. True, he had though that for the first few days, weeks maybe, but after discovering the cave, after he had time to think about it, he came to the conclusion that this had all been planed by Wayne. That this was Batman's and Wayne's way out. And it was just too suspicious that Kyle was gone as well.  
John didn't have a job anymore. He had some money Wayne left him and he did some research on people who could train him in the ways of... well, being a good fighter. Hand to hand combat for starters. There wasn't really much to think about here. He trusted Gordon to handle things in Gotham for a while without him. A half-baked vigilante would only do more damage than good at this point.  
So Gordon would handle things here and John packed his backpack and bought a plane ticket to Asia.  
It wasn't the leader of a secret society of assassins, but it was the best master in hand-to-hand combat John could find. It would have to do. 

~+~  
John trained from the break of dawn until exhaustion took him over and his master was pleased, but he was also wise and made John take the weekends off, so John wouldn't begin leading a secluded life and go all crazy on their asses.  
John had no freaking idea what to even do with his free weekends, so he started them off with runs around the temple and then breakfast and then more runs. Until his master threw a bucket of water at him and told him to just go. He was in a foreign and beautiful country. He should be enjoying at least some of it. 

John raised an eyebrow. “You want me to go sightseeing?” 

His master nodded. John sighed. “Out,” his master said, raising a pale eyebrow in return. His eyes were blazing with the promise of pain if John should resist more. John was still bruised up from the rounds the last few days. 

“Fine,” he said and nearly added _but I won't have fun_. 

“You will,” his master answered as if reading his mind. 

It was possible, but John thought it had been all over his face and he was sure as hell that his master had dealt with stubborn foreigners more than once. Knew all about them and their stupid, childish behaviour. John nodded.  
There was no arguing with the old man anyway. 

~+~  
Kyle grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. John hissed in pain. He had been too careless walking around the streets. 

“What the fuck?” he asked. 

“Same question,” Kyle answered. 

“I didn't know you were here,” he said. 

“Hard to believe, now that you have all his toys,” she replied. 

“Not all,” he said and got a new shiny bruise in return for his trouble. He couldn't help it. He didn't trust her. Even thought she had been helpful, even if he knew she helped feed the boys. She had sold Batman out. And John couldn't just forget that. 

“That was very stupid of you.”  
John pushed at her and used some of his pretty new moves to get free and pin her down against the wall. He leaned back, breathing a bit heavy. She smelled good. She looked good. He licked his lips and her eyes followed his tongue. God, he wanted to fuck her so badly now and didn't even know if it was because Wayne had had her, or because she was hot and provocative, or because he hadn't fucked in months.  
“You've been training,” she stated. 

John nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Could still show you a thing or two,” Kyle purred. 

“Are you hitting on me?” John asked and he was a bit bewildered. Sure, girls had hit on him before, but not since he started his training here and this was Kyle of all fucking people. 

“I am willing to buy you a drink and maybe a sushi roll if it'll make it easier for you? You are the old-fashioned kind, aren't you? Eternal love and all that?” 

“I do casual fucks too,” John answered. 

She grinned, like the Cheshire cat. 

~+~  
It was the adrenaline John decided. It was that and the way she moved and maybe the fact that she was something familiar, something he could hold on to.  
She kissed like she wanted to eat him, or crawl inside him, and he bit her lip and made her moan. They were bumping into furniture in her expensive hotel-room, leaving bruises and reminders on their skin before they even had their clothes off.  
John didn't ask her about Wayne, but his brain catalogued the room and couldn't find anything belonging to a man.  
Her fingernails dug into his arms and he hissed as they got undressed, pushing her onto the bed. She flipped them over as she kissed his neck and sat down on him, his arms pinned to the bed on either side. She was naked and dripping, wet and hot already and all he wanted to do was to be inside her and bite at her lip again. Lick her skin, make her moan. She kissed him hard and let go of his hands reaching for a condom. His hands made themselves at home around her slender hips, his thumbs massaging slow circles into her pale skin. She bit him for it and rolled the condom over his dick.  
Her eyes were closed as she sank down on him, but John couldn't for the life of him look away. He wondered for a brief second if this had been what Wayne had seen too. And if it had been, why did he give it up? Maybe because she was such an impossible woman. 

~+~  
When he woke up the next morning, way too late and sore in places he hadn't thought of in months, she was gone.  
No note, no coffee, no nothing. Not even the lingering warmth on the bed beside him.  
John took a deep breath. It smelled like expensive perfume, sun and smog. The window was open. This was a big city. No wonder.  
He got up and took a shower and then got back to the temple not caring if the bill was paid.  
There was still a lot he needed to learn. She wouldn't sneak up on him again like this. 

 

**~Two~**  
Selina had always loved Paris by night. The old streets, the dirt hiding in the corners, the shadows, the rooftops. Paris had beautiful rooftops.  
She loved the glitter and glamour and money too. But the historical part had something dirty and romantic to it that she really liked.  
She took a flight to England the morning she woke up next to John Blake in Bangkok. She would love to blame it on alcohol or drugs or temporary insanity, but she couldn't. If she was honest with herself for a moment here, she had developed something like fondness...or whatever for John Blake during the Occupation. He was her ally, at least in her mind, because he knew about Bruce- knew that Bruce was Batman and that he was possibly dead or worse (but Selina couldn't even imagine at the time what worse could have been; Bruce still didn't talk about the months he had been away.) She helped the orphanage – not because it was the one John favoured, but because she had a soft spot for children. Oh what the hell, of course she had favoured John's little misfits. Why lie to herself now?  
She was a bit messed up about sleeping with John Blake. She knew he wanted Bruce. She wondered why he had been in Bangkok, if it really was only a coincidence. A case of wrong place, wrong time, or right place, right time.  
She could still feel his teeth against her lip. He fucked so unlike Bruce, who was always so careful, so gentle, tender. And experienced. Of course. He had had countless affairs, one-night stands. And only one true love. And no one could fucking measure up to the holy Rachel. She punched the chimney and shook her hand out.  
Maybe that was all on her. Maybe she had way more issues than she thought.  
Maybe that's why she always packed her things first and left people behind.  
She jumped from the rooftop and landed smoothly in the alley below. Time to explore the shadows. 

~+~  
The knock had her look up from her laptop. She did order something to eat. She wondered if- it knocked again. No, she knew that particular rap of knuckles against wood.  
She stood up and opened the door. 

“Selina,” Bruce said. 

“Bruce. Didn't you get my message?” she asked. 

“You didn't leave one,” he smiled at her and she let him in. 

“That was the message.” 

“You didn't try very hard to not be found.” 

Maybe she didn't. Maybe she wanted to be found. She missed Bruce. That much was true. But things were complicated. She shrugged.  
“It would've been nearly impossible for anyone else,” she stated. 

He nodded. “Probably true enough.” 

“Drink?” she asked, pouring herself one. 

“Why not? It's not like I'll have to patrol the streets of Paris.” 

She didn't say that he wasn't a vigilante anymore, because that would be petty. She wondered sometimes if he missed it to hunt scum down in dirty streets, if he missed Gotham's unique poisonous air. She missed the thrill. No other city could give her that. “Funny how the old world doesn't need any vigilantes. Why do you think is that?” 

“Not enough bored to death billionaires?”  
She handed him the glass and didn't answer. He looked good, but then he always managed that. Masks, masks, masks, she thought. “You ran,” he said into his glass. 

“I was bored,” she replied. She had been bored, but she couldn't for the life of her say with what exactly. Maybe the good life just wasn't for her. 

“Bored,” he said. “The world is your playground and you're bored.” 

And maybe that was the problem. She always had to fight for something. And sometimes she just stole something for kicks, but since Bruce whisked her away, life became dull. Maybe that was why she had fucked John. John was just at the beginning of being someone great and probably terrible. Dangerous for sure. Exciting.  
“I've seen John,” she said, because it came to mind. 

“You weren't in Gotham.” 

“He wasn't either,” she said, sitting down on the edge of the desk. Bruce's gaze wandered to her legs and up from her calves over to her knees and higher. She suppressed a shiver. She had still bruises from John's touch. She watched as Bruce rolled the glass between his hands. 

“How is he?” 

Good, she wanted to say, but they hadn't talked that much. “He looks okay. A bit leaner than the last time I saw him.” 

“He's left Gotham,” Bruce said. 

“Yes,” she replied. She wondered about it too. And she wondered why Bruce didn't keep tabs on John. Maybe he wanted to keep temptation at bay. Selina wasn't stupid, she knew Bruce had a soft spot for the kid. He looked at her then and there was something in his eyes... She wanted to make it better somehow. And damn him for making her feel that way. “I think he's training.” Because you fucked off and left him with all your toys but no manual, she thought, but didn't voice. 

“He should have stayed in Gotham. The city needs him.” 

“The city needs someone who has a clue what they're doing, Bruce. He is just a kid with lots of cool toys.” But he wasn't stupid, Selina thought. He sought out help. He was trying to become the vigilante the city would need when all the dust had settled down. He was after all the right choice. Bruce should have stayed, should have trained John, maybe even her. 

“Are you staying in Paris?” he asked. 

“Are you?” 

“I still haven’t been to the Louvre,” Bruce admitted with a small smile and she couldn't help it, she smiled back. It could be just so easy with him, until it became too much, suffocating her. 

“I could get you in, after hours.” 

~+~  
He didn't let her break in, it was too dangerous anyway and she had been joking. Mostly. The Louvre would've been a real challenge. They went during the day and had dinner in an expensive restaurant with really good food and then they went back to the house he rented in the country and made love.  
Slow and deliberate and it was so different from how John had fucked her. And she wanted them both, felt like something was missing now that she knew how it could be.  
She slipped out in the morning hours when he was out cold (or pretended for her sake, maybe his own) and didn't look back.  
She knew he would find her, because he had means and ways and because she left breadcrumbs only he could follow. 

 

**~Three~**  
Bruce wasn't surprised she was gone when he woke up – he was surprised his money was still there. He could follow her. He knew she would leave breadcrumbs only he could follow. He looked outside. It was a lovely day in the French countryside. The house he rented reminded him of the manor, even if it was brighter, airier too. And there was no Alfred to mock him in silent amusement – or not so silent amusement.  
Bruce wanted Alfred to go, before the Occupation and he had been glad Alfred hadn't been anywhere near Gotham when it started. He could track Alfred down too, but that would just be the first step – back.  
Back to the old life.  
Back to Gotham.  
Back to Batman.  
Bruce knew himself pretty well, he knew his triggers well enough. Better not to touch that.  
He turned from the window and buried his head in the pillows that still smelled like Selina. Sweat and sex and her perfume. A lingering note of spice and sweetness.  
Breadcrumbs, he thought again. It was a good thing; he was getting restless again anyway. 

~+~  
Bruce wanted to believe he had the strength to just walk by. He didn't lie to himself as a rule; he was a great detective – he always knew what he wanted to know. Sometimes he just chose not to look as closely as he could have.  
John looked up from the paper he had been reading and directly at Bruce. Bruce had the feeling John had known for some time that Bruce had been hiding, loitering, in the shadows. It was a nasty habit Bruce couldn't seem to break. Maybe he wasn't trying too hard either. 

“Wayne,” John said.  
Bruce liked that John never used 'Mister'. He wasn't sure how he felt about John not using his first name. 

“John,” Bruce replied and sat down opposite of him. John's 'Wayne' had been an invitation.  
John waved down a waiter with a smile and a nod of his head. Bruce used to do that, but then Bruce had been well known. He never had been sure if it had been his looks or the money that always got him what he wanted.  
It was probably John's looks that did it for him. And that sincere smile. The eyes, Bruce thought. 

“The coffee's excellent,” John said and Bruce nodded and watched John order in awkward Italian. The waiter found it obviously charming. John's words were correct, the pronunciation a disaster. Bruce smiled, but didn't interrupt. 

“Thank you,” Bruce said as their order came.  
John took a sip of his own coffee and folded the newspaper carefully. His hands were shaking slightly. Suppressed anger, Bruce suspected. “John,” he began. 

John gave him a look. “You let people think you were dead.” 

“John there was no other wa-”

“You let me think you were dead,” he cut in sharply. It was all in his voice, in the tone and not the volume. Even this was a mask, Bruce thought, and suddenly he really wanted to see the real John. Imagined for a few seconds how John would look losing it completely. And he realised he maybe had a problem. 

“I knew you would figure it out,” Bruce replied. 

“And in the meantime I have been in a lot of fucking pain. While people around me were cheering, _cheering_ , all I could think was that you were dead and that this city didn't deserve to be saved. It didn't deserve that you gave it everything.” John's voice got calmer and colder as he spoke and a chill settled in Bruce's bones. If he was honest he hadn't even thought about how John would feel seeing him die. 

“John, it was the only thing that could save the city,” Bruce said, because he believed it. The city always needed a symbol and he and Gordon tried to make Harvey Dent that symbol but it backfired on them, so Bruce chose...another lie. 

“You lied again,” John replied, because John knew him and he couldn't bullshit John. At all.  
It wasn't that John couldn't see it his way, it was that he knew it wasn't right and that it hurt people. It was worse of course because John’s pain was personal, close. 

“I didn't see any other way,” Bruce said. It was the truth. “And as I said before, I knew you would figure it out. I gave you the cowl to make things easier.”

John nodded. And then laughed, but it was a bit choked and cut short. “It did for a while. But I wasn't anywhere near ready for the streets of Gotham and it's only going to get worse once order is restored.”  
He didn't say that Bruce should have stayed to train him, but it came across loud and clear. 

~+~  
“What are you doing here anyway?” Bruce asked as they were walking the streets. Late evening and the air was heavy with sunshine. It was still something to get used to. 

“I followed Selina Kyle,” John answered.  
Funny thing, Bruce thought, he had been doing the same. John would be a great detective one day. The potential was obviously already there. 

“She said you two met,” Bruce replied. 

“We had a moment,” John said, not looking at him.  
They hadn't been looking at each other while walking, but this was a whole other kind of not looking. 

“Of what?” Bruce heard himself asking. 

“What?” 

“A moment of what?” Bruce replied. “Madness? Passion? Love?”

“Understanding,” John said with wry amusement in his voice. Bruce couldn't read that statement or the amusement. Couldn't connect them to what he knew about John. And he realised it wasn’t as much as he should know about John. As much as he wanted. “Maybe mutual mistrust as well.”

That Bruce could see. That and more. How her nails would dig into John's flesh, how he could press her against a wall and support her weight while they had sex. John's large hands on her slim hips. Her dark hair and pale skin. Her red, red mouth against John’s neck leaving a lipstick kiss like a scar over his jugular. His fingers itched with the need to touch that delicate place, where a knowing hand could make someone insane with pain.  
“She's not here, anymore,” he said instead. 

“I figured when I saw that you are here.” John shook his head. “This woman.” 

“Yes,” Bruce said and didn't ask John to come back to his hotel with him. Even if John probably would. 

~+~  
Bruce never had a freak out moment because he was attracted to men as well as women. Part of it was probably his upbringing, part was that he was filthy rich and that counted for something, part was that he had bigger problems to think about than with whom he got off. That was probably the only easy part of his life. Even if his meaningless flings were mostly with women – it just had been convenient.  
Bruce hadn't had any time to think about John as anything other than an ally when they met and then during the battle, the war, he hadn't had time to think about anyone, really.  
John was an attractive man. Bruce could admit that. And now that he had time to focus on himself and his needs, he could feel the desire for John rising and if he was honest with himself, the fact that he and Selina had had sex made him jealous and it turned him on. She wanted him to know. John hadn't made a secret out of it either.  
Selina was up to something and Bruce wasn't sure he liked it, but it made life a whole lot more interesting. 

 

**~Four~**  
When John looked at Wayne he wondered how he was with Selina. How all that he has seen and done has changed him. How damaged he was under that calm and easy-going mask he was wearing right now – for only god knows whose benefit. It wasn't like anyone would recognise him here, and even if someone should give Wayne a look or try to ask a question, Wayne would just adopt a new persona and language and be off the hook.  
It had been easier with Selina, he thought. He hadn't known what to expect from her either, but there weren't any tangled, long denied feelings involved with her. Selina Kyle and he, they were just two semi-strangers in a strange town fucking their brains out in an anonymous hotel room.  
John knew he could never be that way with Wayne. He knew Wayne, and John let Wayne see him too. Parts of him, at least.  
But maybe Wayne saw more now. It was in the glances and the fact that this felt a lot like a date. John didn't ask if it was; to be honest he didn't really want to know. Maybe Wayne wasn't even sure what he was doing right now, but fact was that they were spending time together and that this was the third maybe-date they were having since the day Wayne sat down opposite him in that café. 

“Your Italian is getting better,” Wayne remarked. 

“Thanks to you. It helps to have someone to tell you how to pronounce the words you read,” John replied. 

“I bet you will be fluent in no time.” 

“Talented tongue,” John said without much thought and saw Wayne's eyes go wide for a second before he smiled. 

“Is that so?” 

“I have it on good authority,” John answered, because he couldn't stop himself now. He just hoped Wayne wouldn't ask on whose authority, maybe he thought it was on Kyle's. 

“I'll take your word for it,” Wayne said. 

~+~  
John thought about sleeping with Wayne, having sex with Wayne, fucking Wayne on and off for years now. It was always only a fantasy. Now it looked like it could be a real possibility. The funny thing was that John had never even heard a whisper about Wayne's possible bi-sexuality. And he had listened to every rumour about Wayne and every hushed whisper about Batman.  
John didn't want to doubt this, but maybe Wayne wasn't aware that he was flirting shamelessly with John. But then how could Wayne not be aware of something like that? Bruce Wayne was the king of casual flings.  
And John thought that he could be that. A fling. A nice memory to take with him once he leaves Italy to go on to learn how to be a better vigilante, besides the sweet coolness of gelato. 

~+~  
“Bruce,” John said, looking up from his dessert at Wayne. Wayne was looking at him too. 

“Yes?” he asked, there was something in his voice that could be called tentative on any other human being. John wasn't sure what to call it coming from Wayne's mouth. 

He pushed his dessert away; he had no idea how it tasted anyway. All he had been able to think of was that this was his last day in Italy and that he didn't tell Wayne that, but that he possibly knew. That this was his last chance to get what he had wanted for so long. Since his first wet dream that had been about dark capes, blue eyes, wet lips and hard Kevlar, even though he hadn't known shit about Kevlar back then. All he wanted to taste was Wayne's skin right now. They weren't semi-strangers like he and Selina, but they weren't anything like friends or lovers either.  
“Take me-” he stopped, he couldn't say 'home', he swallowed. “Do you want to take me back to your place?” he asked, because it was best not to assume anything. In crime fighting, as in matters of the heart, facts were preferable to guesses. 

There was a brief moment of surprise or hesitation maybe before Wayne nodded. “Yes,” he said and waved for a waiter. 

~+~  
They didn't talk in the car on their way back to wherever Wayne was staying outside of town.  
John pushed Wayne into a wall as soon as they were inside the house. It reminded him a bit of the manor, but it smelled of sunshine and old mortar.  
Wayne grabbed his arms – not hard enough, like he didn't know it was okay to be a bit rough with John. John bit Wayne's lip and Wayne's hands tightened around him just on this side of too painful; John didn't even try to suppress the moan. He let Wayne manhandle him so he was the one with his back to the wall and Wayne was a dark shadow looming over him. John's mind was flooded with memories of fantasies he used to have and he lunged into the next kiss, kept kissing, biting, sucking and moaning until his lungs started to protest. He turned his head and Wayne licked his jaw, kissed his neck, bit gently. He was panting and he could feel Wayne's breath on his skin and he needed, they needed to be wearing fewer clothes now, before Wayne started thinking about this, before John did.  
He pushed at Wayne's jacket and thank god Wayne got the general idea, he pulled John closer still and then dragged him in the direction of a bedroom, hopefully. They were still kissing and shedding clothes on their way. 

~+~  
This was far from John's first time, but he wasn't so sure about Wayne. John knew that Wayne had been with women, many if you could believe the gossip. Recently he had been at least with Selina Kyle. John didn't want to ask, he didn't want them to talk at all if he could somehow pull that miracle off, but Wayne's hands were roaming over his skin restlessly, aimlessly. Like he wasn't sure where to go from here.  
John pushed Wayne and sank to his knees, Wayne's breath caught for a moment and then he reached out for John and John let him. Let him stroke over his jaw, his neck, let Wayne settle his hands on his shoulders as he grabbed Wayne's boxers and pulled them down. John wouldn't ever admit it but he learned to suck cock, to give the perfect blowjob because his teenage mind had been sure that Batman wouldn't expect anything less than perfection.  
Wayne made a noise deep in his throat that went straight to John's dick as John wrapped his hand around Wayne’s cock and kissed the tip. Wayne's hands tightened a fraction when John took him into his mouth. Wayne tasted human, which was and wasn't a surprise. John closed his eyes and took everything he wanted from this. Sucking cock was one of his favourite sexual acts, maybe even the favourite sexual act. Part of it was that there’s no such thing as a bad blowjob, part was that every blowjob was different. It depended on the situation and the person, the feelings involved. Part of it was that it never was about _giving_ for John, but about taking. Even if he let someone fuck his mouth he did it because it was what he wanted, what he needed in that moment from that person – so he took it. 

“John...” Wayne said above him and his voice sounded wrecked and a bit awed. John hummed around Wayne's dick to shut him up and to show off a bit. He could take Wayne deeper, but he wasn't sure yet if he wanted Wayne to fuck him or not. Wayne dragged John a bit closer before he realised what he was doing and stopped. His body tensed and John smiled and swallowed him down. 

~+~  
As soon as Wayne recovered from his orgasm that John thought must have been ripped out of him, he pulled John up and kissed his jaw, his neck, held him so close John could feel Wayne's erratic heartbeat. He was painfully hard, his dick trapped between their bodies and Wayne didn't seem to be ready to let go of him any time soon. He thrust a bit, his dick slick from the pre-come he was leaking, rubbing against Wayne's sweaty skin – it felt so good, but it wasn't enough. 

“Bruce,” he whispered, it sounded a bit desperate even to his own ears.

Wayne dragged him to the bed and made him sit in the V of his legs, John's back to Wayne's chest, and began stroking John's dick. John closed his eyes and tried not to think about how that was probably the way Wayne touched himself. It was a mind-blowing thought. 

~+~  
John knew that Wayne was only pretending to sleep, but he kissed Wayne's forehead anyway as the first morning light fell into the bedroom. He was already dressed and had called a car so he wouldn't miss his flight.  
John wasn't ready yet for whatever they started last night and more importantly he was sure Wayne wasn't. And then there was of course the lovely miss Kyle to consider.  
John smiled. Who knew soul-searching didn't have to be about climbing mountains in Tibet? 

 

**~Five~**  
They were both undercover, but Selina recognised him right away. She was sure the discovery was mutual.  
The masks stayed firm on their faces, but they weren't fooling each other, and they didn't want to; didn't need to anyway.  
She was half-tempted to ask him why he was even here, but his mark was probably hers as well. She wanted his money; Blake probably wanted some kind of justice. 

“This shouldn't be on your agenda,” she said low in his ear. It was a slow song. His jacket felt expensive under her fingertips, but she wanted to feel him naked against her. Again. 

“I stumbled upon it by accident,” John answered. 

She didn't believe him. He had a sharp and quick mind. He put clues together like no other person she's ever met – except maybe Bruce.  
She smiled and knew it looked wicked and dangerous. John's fingers tightened around her waist - just a fraction, but it was enough. She struggled to keep a soft gasp in. She remembered all too well. His hands, his mouth, his thighs. His tongue.  
“He’s mine,” she said.

“If you can get to him first, sure.” It was a challenge and she wondered how the suit he picked out looked, how the cowl was shaped. How it would feel against hers, what sound it would make when she rubbed all over and against him; Gauntlets on her skin. Rubber and Kevlar and faint human warmth. 

“I'm only interested in his money. You can have the rest of him. But I didn't think he was your type,” she teased. 

John leaned in a bit closer so that his lips nearly brushed her ear as he spoke. “Is that why you sent me after Bruce?” 

Her fingers dug into his arm, bunching the expensive material of his suit. “You fucked him?” It was phrased like a question, but she knew. She knew. 

“We had a moment,” John admitted. 

Not all the way then. She never asked Bruce if he had any experience with men. She just assumed he had some. Years around the world doing whatever he wanted. Years spent with the League of Shadows- guys only and everyone had needs. Even Batman.  
Maybe she had been wrong, but not entirely. Bruce did feel desire for men too. He felt desire for John. Enough even to give in.  
“You should tell me all about it,” she whispered. 

~+~  
John didn't get to the mark before she did, but she was sure it was only because the mark had the hots for her. It was luck. More or less, flip of a coin. If he'd been gay she would've been the one clenching her hands instead of suppressing a grin. She took the money and left the evidence. John could do with it what he wanted. She wasn't the type to deliver the bad guys to cops, but she had no problem with him doing it. 

~+~  
He landed on the rooftop she was perched on with only a soft sound. Still room for improvement. She never heard Batman landing. But he was good, getting better by the second. She didn't turn around. 

“Got your present. Nice of you to wrap it up,” he said, crouching next to her. She could feel his body heat and she could smell him too. He wasn't wearing a suit just yet. She wondered if he even took it with him on his journey to become the next...well whatever, because Batman was dead.  
But then: Batman was dead, long live Batman.  
She smiled wryly to herself. “Penny for your thoughts,” he said. 

“They're worth more than that,” she replied. 

“A nice pink diamond maybe?” he asked. 

“It certainly would be a start,” she answered and heard him laugh low beside her. “Or,” she said, turning to look at him. He was wearing black civvies and there was amusement in his eyes, “you could pay me some other wa-” she was cut off by his fingers dragging her closer by her neck, his lips on hers, his tongue inside her mouth. A clever, clever tongue. The kiss was surprisingly gentle in counterpoint to his fingers around her neck. “I was talking about that Bruce story you owe me,” she said as he broke the kiss. Her breathing was heavy and she was painfully aroused. It was that tongue, the lips, that mouth. She imagined it on her, inside her. 

“I don't owe you shit,” he replied.  
It was said soft and still full of humour. He was probably right. She had sent him to Bruce. She had given him Bruce. It had been a gift and you don't owe a gift-giver anything – not even gratitude. That's why it's called a gift in the first place. 

~+~  
It was too cold to do it here, the first licks of winter in the air already, especially at night. They were both still mostly dressed.  
She was pressed against the cold brick wall and he was all heat and fire in front of her.  
Selina half-wished for a nice warm hotel room, but this here would have to do. Besides, it was exciting being here, half-hidden on a cold rooftop in the middle of the night with the city of Prague under them, ancient stone saints and the pulsing life of a metropolis.  
He was rubbing her hard and fast; her panties a wet but welcome barrier between her clit and his hand. It made the feeling so much _more_. John's mouth was hot on her skin. Kissing, sucking, biting on every inch he could find or uncover safely. She wanted his mouth on her, badly. And she wanted Bruce to see it. See John on his knees in front of her. 

“John,” she gasped. “John. Dammit!” It was over too fast and it left her knees shaky. Stupid, stupid cat-suit. So impractical when it came to rooftop quickies. But she hadn't had that particular problem before she met Batman. 

“He never fucked you on a rooftop, did he?” John asked, and there was something in his voice that told her he really didn't know and that he was curious about it. 

“No,” she said because there was no harm in telling the truth in this case. 

“He should have,” John replied, stepping away. 

God, it was scary how on the very same page they were.  
Selina didn't try to grab for him, she just rearranged her clothes and when she looked up, he was gone. Well, that was one thing he had down perfectly. She smiled. 

 

**~Six~**  
“So, I hear you fucked that pretty, pretty boy,” she said, sitting down and totally ignoring Bruce's dinner company. She was wearing the pearls. She meant business.

“Selina, Mandy. Mandy, Selina,” Bruce introduced. 

“Charmed, I'm sure,” Selina said without looking away from him. It was pretty clear she was here to stay. Bruce liked Mandy well enough, but to be honest, she couldn't even dream to be able to hold a candle to Selina. That was at least his opinion. 

“Maybe we could talk about it later, Selina?” he asked with no real hope she would agree. 

She smiled. “Order my favourite and let's talk about our cute bird.”  
Bruce waved the waiter down. 

~+~  
“I will never be able to have a normal stable relationship,” he moaned against her skin. 

She laughed. “You wouldn't want it anyway. You are with me-”

“On and off and off and on-” he interrupted, pressing her against the wall. 

“And now you fuck around with John,” she said. 

“You're one to talk, Miss Kyle,” he replied, pulling her dress up. 

“He did finger me on a rooftop in Prague, you should've been there, it was kind of romantic,” she said. Her voice was breathy and she was wet, he could feel it through her panties. She pressed closer. “He wouldn't tell me anything about you two.”

“We had dinner,” Bruce said. 

“Hmmm...”

“And then he asked me to take him home. I did,” Bruce continued. 

“You are awfully economical with the details, Bruce,” she said. She said his name in that tone that made him want to fuck her hard and senseless. And he was sure she knew it too. 

“It turns you on, imagining us, doesn't it?” he asked, but it wasn't a real question, he could feel it in the rapid pulse under his fingertips, in her breathing, the flushed skin, the wetness between her legs. “I didn't fuck him.” 

“He did get on his knees for you, didn't he? He has a bit of an oral fixation,” she breathed, grabbing him by his neck and dragging him closer so she could kiss him. It felt like she wanted to devour him. 

~+~  
She wasn't gone when Bruce woke up. He could hear her in the kitchen, bare feet on marble floor. 

“You made breakfast,” he said, a bit surprised. 

“I made coffee and toast, Bruce. I don't think Alfred would've approved this as breakfast,” she replied handing him a mug. 

“Probably not,” Bruce said. 

“I think we need to talk,” she hopped onto the counter and let her naked feet dangle as a child might. She looked of course far more graceful than a kid would. 

“About how we should stop meeting like this?” He took a sip of his coffee, it wasn't like Alfred's, but then no coffee ever would be; it was still good coffee. 

“Actually,” she said, not really looking at him. “I think we should go back to Gotham once John is done with his self-finding trip.” 

“He's learning to be a vigilante,” Bruce corrected. “That takes time.” 

“Learning by doing. I think John is more of a hands-on type of guy. He can learn all he needs to know in Gotham,” she said, waving his argument aside.  
Bruce had to admit that in John's case it might very well be true. It was one of the things he liked about John, one of the reasons he left him the cave, the cowl, the responsibility. His good heart and honesty, were factors too, but it was the fact that John fought for the things he thought were worth fighting for that really made Bruce hand the cowl to John.  
But John also had a playful side.  
It might be true that John’s and Selina’s first encounter had been pure chance, but John didn’t stop the game after that and John had also been the one to make the first step between them when he invited Bruce to sit with him in that café in Italy. John wanted him, had probably wanted him for some time now, Bruce had just been too occupied with other things to notice until Italy. 

“And you think there are things we could teach him?” Bruce asked. 

“I think,” she said, looking him in the eye, “there are things he could teach us.” 

That sounded kind of serious, Bruce thought. Selina usually didn't do serious.  
“Were you bored with me after I stopped being Batman?” he asked. 

“No. Yes. I was bored with me after I stopped being who I had been my whole life,” she shrugged. 

“And John makes you feel adventures again?” 

“Doesn't he do the same for you? Or have you already let another guy suck your dick?” she asked. 

He hadn't. He had been thinking about it, but he had never really been comfortable with anyone like he was with John.  
“Let me make a few arrangements,” he said.  
She smiled. 

 

**~Seven~**  
John thought he should have known. They were working towards this since…well, John had no idea; maybe from the very beginning, even if none of them knew it back then, not even Batman. But then Bruce was strangely blind to his own needs and desires. 

“This is a set-up,” he stated as he looked around the room. It was in an old building, but there was nothing shabby about it. It was nice- way too nice, and Bruce and Selina were sitting on a big sofa.

Selina smiled. “It's so much more fun than a phone call,” she said. 

“They go all straight to voicemail anyway,” Bruce threw in. 

John rubbed the back of his neck. Training was hard and he didn’t have time for distractions. “I threw it out,” he said. 

Bruce smiled. “You need a new one then.” 

“When I’m back in Gotham,” John replied. 

“About that,” Selina said, as she stood up in one fluid motion. 

 

“Yes?” John asked, but somehow he knew. No one ever really leaves the game. It’s pretty much a ‘till death do us part’ kind of deal to be a vigilante, John thought. 

“We were thinking, we could get a nice little apartment on the outskirts…”

“So you don’t have to chase me down anymore?” John asked.

“Oh, I love a nice game of tag over the rooftops,” Bruce threw in and it startled a laugh out of John. 

“I love to be fucked against a brick wall,” Selina purred and John grabbed her around her middle and pulled her closer. 

“We should do that, a lot,” he said just before he kissed her. It was different knowing Bruce was here watching them. John could feel Bruce’s eyes on him. On them. It made him hot and his fingers tightened a bit around Selina’s waist. John didn’t know how long they would stay here – or in Gotham once they got back, but it didn’t really matter. They would find each other and part of this was the thrill of turning into a dark alley and seeing her waiting there or to look up and see Bruce in the shadows.  
He moaned as she ran her nails over his back. 

“We need less clothes. Now,” she said against his lips. 

John could feel Bruce move and then he was against John’s back, his arms around both John and Selina.  
“Not helpful,” John said, grinding back against Bruce’s dick. Bruce bit his neck for his troubles and John fucking trembled between them. This was ridicules and so very, very good. He ran his hands over Selina’s body, his fingers catching on the hem of her flowery summer dress and slid it upwards slowly. 

 

~+~  
Selina couldn’t keep the gasp in, nor did she want to. John’s hands felt so good against her skin. His breath in her ear, Bruce’s eyes on them. John threw the dress aside and took her breasts in his hands. He was good at this, his fingers just barely grazing her nipples. It made her crazy with lust; she could feel herself getting wetter by the fucking second. Then Bruce stepped behind her, his big, hard, warm body a wall of flesh and muscle. He pushed a knee between her legs and she rubbed against it. It wasn’t the best angle, but they were only getting started.  
Bruce’s hands joined John’s and then John was on his knees in front of her, kissing his way over her stomach and down. He spread her legs gently and just looked at her wet pussy, breathed her in. 

“Get on with it, Boy Wonder,” she gritted out as Bruce grazed a nipple with a short nail. She shivered and John was still only breathing at her. “John,” she hissed.  
He licked her, gently, and she threw her head back against Bruce’s shoulder. “Fuck, but you are good at this,” she said and John grinned against her and began to lick her in earnest, kissing her wet lips and fucking her with his tongue, and soon her knees began to quiver. It was a good thing Bruce was holding her up; next time she would be lying down for this. Just as she thought it could not get any better, Bruce slid his hand down and his fingers joined John’s tongue. She grabbed John by the hair, pulled him in and he dug his fingers into her thighs and sucked on her clit until she came, biting her lip hard. 

“Look at you, you are a mess,” he grinned up at her. 

“You are beautiful,” Bruce said looking down at John. She couldn’t agree more. 

“Down on my knees for you two?” John asked. 

Selina felt Bruce’s fingers tighten a fraction on her body. He was so very turned on by this. She could feel his hard dick against her naked ass.  
“You need to wear less clothes. Now, now,” she said, tearing clumsily at John’s shirt. He leaned away from her, just a bit, and threw his shirt aside, opened his pants and stroked himself through the fabric of his boxers. She reached for him at the same time Bruce did. 

~+~  
Bruce let Selina slip through his arms so he could get to John. He pulled John up and against his still clothed chest, and John moaned as the soft shirt rubbed against his heated skin.  
Bruce filed that little detail away for another time. Maybe tomorrow. He grabbed John by the neck so they could kiss. It wasn’t a soft or slow kiss; it was all heat and desire.  
John ran his hands over Bruce’s back and sides and let them slip under his shirt. His hands were warm and sure on Bruce’s skin. 

 

“You need to be naked. Both of you,” Selina said from somewhere behind Bruce and John nodded, stepping back and stripping fast and messy, throwing his clothes every which way. Bruce was a bit more careful with his clothes, but not slower.  
And then they were all naked and Bruce grabbed John’s wrist so they could rub against each other again. Selina tugged at Bruce's free hand and Bruce let her guide them to the big sofa. They fell onto it in a pile of limbs and mouths and heavy breathing. 

Bruce didn’t know what he wanted, except everything, but he wasn’t sure he was going to last more than a few minutes. He was usually better than this, but seeing John getting Selina off, seeing John on his knees again, his pleasure so obvious, it made Bruce’s stomach clench in all the good ways, desire hit him like a punch to the gut.  
John straddled him, their cocks brushed together and John moaned, gripping Bruce’s shoulder a bit harder. “I have so many ideas,” he breathed against Bruce’s lips and Bruce just had to lick them, kiss John again and again and again until they were both breathless and rutting against each other like teenagers. John laughed, but didn’t stop until he came hot and messy against Bruce’s stomach.  
Bruce’s followed just a few seconds after. 

They lay in a heap for a while until John sat up. 

“What are you doing?” Selina asked. 

“Getting a head start?” he answered with a laugh in his voice. 

“We’re going to give you, let’s say, 15 minutes?” Bruce said. 

John leaned down and kissed him. “From now or when I’m fully clothed again?” 

“What do you think?” Selina said. 

John grabbed his stuff and ran.


End file.
